


(Fanmade) Persona 6

by Catro1000



Category: Original Work, Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catro1000/pseuds/Catro1000
Summary: A sudden string of wild animal killings have been keeping Tokyo in a state of panic. But that doesn't stop Ryoba Ushio from transfering from his hometown to Ayoma Gakuin international high for a year long transfer program. There his entire life will change...
Kudos: 1





	(Fanmade) Persona 6

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be just a story similar to that of Persona. However as i contined to think about it i just decided for it to be a take on what persona 6 could be like. Will accept constructive criticism and i will accept suggestions for side characters, bosses, and events.
> 
> Welcome to the jungle.  
(Oh and the main color of my take of p6 is green)

The official first chapter is WIP. Howeve I'm posting this to show people what I'm working on. 

But not only that I'll need some help! Boss suggestions! Events! Side characters! I will read your comments and see what I can do!

Now the bosses are pretty much monstes like the yeti, shark demon, and so on. So try to keep to that theme and it can be ANY fabled monster from any lore I'm not picky. There are eight bosses counting the fhnal and i only have 2 in mind not counting the final boss.

Don't be shy now I don't bite!   
...Much.


End file.
